Ain't Nothing Wrong With That
by khughes830
Summary: Because Trager rules SUCK!  Leslie and Ben are the most adorkable couple around.  And we all know that the realization that they are each other's lobster will happen at the office.  That's what this is. One-shot post Eagleton.


_Dear Rob Lowe: I love you. Sam Seaborn ruled. You were 90% of the reason I watched Brothers and Sisters. But Chris Trager is pissing me off. You two need to have a conversation. Thanks, PRex Fans._

It has been a REALLY long time since I have written anything. Josh and Donna got together. Jim and Pam got married. TPTB ruined AMC's Zach and Kendall and people (on another board) just were getting mean about stories. Not constructively, just hateful. But I have had Adam Scott on the brain. I mainlined Party Down in like 2 weeks. He showed up in a random episode of Veronica Mars (which I have just started watching) and he's over on Parks and Recreation being completely adorkable with Amy Poehler. After watching fan vids and reading other stories, I felt inspired. Not sure how often this will happen… new job and life and all… but it feels good to write SOMETHING again. Thanks Schur for giving us greatness to work with! Parks and Recreation has gone from a show I couldn't watch to one I can't miss.

Was it something special? No, not really. Not unless you counted everything she did as "something special". Was it a formal dress or watching her give a speech? No. He can't even blame it on any special circumstances. It was just a Tuesday. A Tuesday when she came in to his office and starting spouting off more ideas than he thought it was possible for one brain to have, but the sun came through his window and made her hair shine and her eyes sparkle and that's when he knew… Trager rules be damned. After all the shit he's gone through since Ice Town and being run out of his hometown, he was going to grant himself some happiness. And once he opened his mind to the mere idea of her, it was over. He could only smile.

"Ben?" She snapped in his face. She watched him shake his head. "Yeah, sure that's… what… I don't…"

"You feeling alright?" she said as she rounded the desk and put her hand on his forehead as he had done for her all those months ago when he took care of her and brought her chicken soup, which was delicious, possibly more so than the waffles. And now the way he was looking up at her from his chair, she knew that something has shifted. That something was on the brink.

He sighed slightly. "Leslie, I think I'm better now than I have been in a long time." She could only smile at him. The clacking of heels in the hall broke the trance or she could have stood there all day, having him look at her like that with her hand on his forehead.

She cleared her throat as she walked back around his desk. "So, I'll just leave these for you to look at and head back to my…"

"You want to get lunch?"

She whipped her head around to look at him. What about Chris's rules? This stupid, ridiculous, frustrating decree of no interoffice dating. And why did he keep smiling at her like that? Of course the answer was no. It had to be. Just open your mouth and say…

"Yes."

And there's that smile again. How could she have ever thought he was Mean Ben? He's warm and caring and kind and going way above and beyond for a town he came here to gut. The fact that he's still smiling at her after watching her roll around in garbage just four days ago with Lindsay. After helping her make that whiffle ball league happen… because what did she know about sports? How he spent hours out there with her painting the field and picking up litter… and the affection she felt whenever they looked at each other across a table or during a city meeting or just in the hall. Trager rules be damned.

"Great. Swing by your office about 1?"

"And maybe we could get dinner tonight? I know April and Andy still haven't mastered grocery shopping so…" 

"Yes". After so many no's, so many denials, so much time brooding and being generally pissed off when they walked away from each other at the end of the day, saying yes to her was right. Chris could shove his dating policy. He was just going to have to. Because she isn't tawdry or illicit. She's Leslie. She's right and pure and loyal to a fault and if Chris couldn't see that, he would just shake him till he did.

"Great. Yeah. 1. See you later."

She looked back to see a wide smile on his face and felt her face flush. That had been happening a lot around him lately. She would discover later in the night that it also happened when he placed his hand on the small of her back as they entered the restaurant for lunch. And when he framed her face with his hands before kissing her after dinner that night. And there was nothing wrong with that.


End file.
